Breath: Nightmare Night (Halloween Special)
Breath: Nightmare Night Written by: Rockamorow (HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! (or Nightmare Night, in case you live in Equestria...) So, what if...Skyblack disguises himself as Pony Myers, and shows to Ponyville that movies aren't just fantasy? Let's find out!) Breath Nightmare Night theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsumEnI5O2k Nightmare Night My favorite holiday has to be Nightmare Night, it's just AWESOME! Ponies being spooky, or trying to, and going around asking for candy...that's the boring part... The best part? Disguising a Jason Hooves, Filly Krueger or Pony Myers and going on a massacre! *evil laugh* So...this night it's gonna be... PONY MYERS! Tricks or DEATH! I trotted around Ponyville's streets, fllies and foals were going door to door asking for candy... "TRICK OR TREAT!!" Pfft, a ghost and a skeleton costume will not even scare a fly away... I walked to the central, it was filled with all these "spooky stuff", Jack O' Lanterns, skeletons and bats... I can't blame nopony, obviously a hanged pony wax doll would give a young filly nightmares. I was trying to find a victim, anypony that needed punishment, believe me, I know half of Ponyville's ponies just with the palm of my hoo- "Hey, sir! Nice costume!" A blue filly in a wizard costume said, taking me out of my "dream land"... "Thanks for noticing..." I coldly said before walking past him... "No, I mean, really! You're very creative!" she hopped back infront of me. That's when I noticed...she would do a good victim... "You know what? You're being pretty nice to me...you know, not many of my friends like the costumes I make..." "Aaaww, really?" "Really..." "Well, you just got yourself a friend who likes your costumes!" "Oh boy, seriously?!" "YES!!" She jumped around while I smiled under my mask...thinking of what I could do with her... "C'MON!! LET'S GO GET SOME CANDIES!!" Before I could even reply, she ran, making me need to follow her running...inside that hot costume... A while later... I had my Jack O' Lantern empty while she got hers filled with candy...I know very well why... "Aaaaw, don't be sad because you didn't get candy, I'm sure on the next door you'll get some!" I didn't care for "next door", using my strenght, I hitted my Jack O' Lantern on her head...she went straight to ground... I dragged her to an alleyway quickly, before anypony saw us... ---- I secretly had a knife hidden inside my jacket, I waited for her to wake up... "H-Huh?! What happened? I-I ate too much candy?" "Nope, but if you ate candy this night...be sure that they are the last ones you ever ate..." "W-What?" I grabbed and hung her on the air, and then crashed her back on the wall, before showing her my knife... "Never trust strangers..." And I stabbed my knife on her belly, I had my hoof on her mouth so she didn't scream, after that I moved the knife upwards slitting her open, and she passed away a few seconds later...I left her there..."glued" on the wall by the knife... I made my way home to grab another weapon...a hammer... Ponyville Residencial Area Perfect place for "hungry-for-candy" fillies and foals and also for "hungry-for-blood" ponies like me... I trotted around until I saw a mare with a skeleton costume infront of me saying... "Hey, you!" I looked around, to make sure it wasn't nopony else... "Yes, you, with the Pony Myers costume!" I stared at her, worried, did she recognize me?! "I am a BIG fan of the Nightmare Night movies! Where did you get this costume?" "I...made it myself..." "Really?! Can you teach me how to?!" "Maybe..." "Actually, can I walk around with you?" "S-Sure..." Probaly the easiest pony I "seduced" so far... We ended up in a bar... She removed her skeleton mask...she was beautiful, she had a red mane and a yellow coat... However, I kept mine on... "So, what's your name, Wanna-be Myers?" "I...I don't like giving up my name to strangers..." "Oh, a shy stallion! My favorite kind..." I cleaned my throat, I noticed the bar pony went to the bathroom... "So, aren't you gonna take off your mask?" "I..." "Don't be shy, I don't bite!" "*sigh* Fine..." I slowly took off my mask, revaling my face... I hoped that she didn't recognize me and run away, or arrest me... She didn't do both... "Wow...you...you are preety cute..." "R-Really?" "Yeah..." She leaned closer, good thing she didn't see my right front hoof going to my back pocket and slowly pulling th hammer out... We were alone at the bar, and the barpony was probaly having a number two in the bathroom... I wouldn't doubt she would start kissing me soon... After the "make-out" section finished, I finnally attacked with the hammer, striking her in the left of her head... The impact made her hit her head in the counter, followed by falling on the ground, I leaped on top of her and started striking her in the middle of the head with the hammer, bone fragments and blood started flying out a while ago, a while later, I flipped the hammer sideways around and hitted the backside of it in her eye, and then pulled it backwards...taking the eye with me... Good thing I was so fast, she didn't even had time to scream... After that, I saw one of the windows were open, I quickly threw the body over it, it fell inside a dumpster... And after that, I grabbed the mop and quickly cleaned the blood...and also threw it outside the window... After that, I left the bits on the counter and left... And went back home, and grabbed another a weapon...a meat cleaver... End of the nightmare...for now... "Star? Star, honey, are you there?" She trotted upstairs and to her room... "Starfan?" she knocked on the dorr, opening it soon... She looks to the right...and sees her husband stabbed with a knife on his head, "glued" by it on the closet... She screamed while my mask slowly appeared out of the shadows behind her...I grabbed her and pulled her in... With meat cleaver, I started slitting her face open, before slitting her neck and then jabbing it in her head... Seeing that I was still on the shadows...I pulled her tail up... And the night flew by quickly while I had my fun... Second Night... Second Nightmare Night, I knew exactly what to do... I went to the industrial zone of Ponyville, right to the Power Plant... In the middle of antennas and eletric power boxes, I looked for a pony to kill... That's when I saw a worker, but he saw me too. "SIR! This is a restricted area! Please leave now!" I didn't move, but he got closer... "Sir, are you listening? Am I going to have to call the Royal Guard?" That's when I grabbed him by the neck and hung him... "You should've called the Royal Guard as soon as you saw me..." He choked on my hooves, until I threw him on one of the power boxes... He screamed as he was electrified, sparkles flying in the air and he started burning preety soon... I left the power plant...and went back to the residencial area of Ponyville... A not very nice neighborhood... Remember I said I knew Ponyville with the palm of my hoof? Here, Mr. Grayson, a not very nice stallion, robbery and assault... He lived in a house not very far away, I was unarmed, as soon I get in his house, I'll get a knife... I jumped through the window, I saw myself in the kitchen, I grabbed a knife from the cupboard and hided behind a counter... "Honey, where is your costume?" "I don't know, I'm trying to find it!" Grayson and his wife passed right through the counter into an hallway, that's when I remembered Grayson had epiletic problems... "Maybe you left it in the basement, let's go ch-AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" She looked backwards, only to see her husband hanged in the air by me, with a knife on stabbed on his back and having an spasm attack while blood came out of his mouth...just like in the movie... I stared at her, she was in shock and couldn't move, she was had a black mane and a gray coat like Grayson... I dropped Grayson but took the knife with my mouth...and slowly trottted towards her... When I noticed she was about to run, I tried to tackle her, but it failed, I chased her upstairs, she entered the bathroom, she thought she could fool me... I trotted infront of the bathroom's door a few times, before entering the bedroom, pretending that I was fooled... When I heard the bathroom door opening, I peeked out and grappled her... I analyzed the bathroom quickly, it had one of those modern bathtubs, over it there was a meter that inidcated when it was cold and when it was hot... I headbutted the mare, she fell, I turned on the bathtub quickly after, I left it on super hot... The meter slowly started raising, I grabbed the mare and sticked her head in the tub... The meter indicated NORMAL... I pulled her head out so she could breath, before sticking it inside again... The meter indicated HOT... I pulled her out again, her face was read and sweating, I sticked it inside the bathtub again... The meter indicated SUPER HOT... I sticked her head out again, now I could see burns and skin hanging, she was begging to stop, being me...I didn't listen. I sticked her head in again... The meter indicated DANGER... I left her head inside for fifteen seconds, before pulling it out... Her face completely fried, burned meat and mane could be seen, she apparently passed out, which means she wasn't dead... I threw her whole body inside the bathtub, and left it submerse, she would burn preety soon and also drown, another death like the movie! And then I left the bathroom...now...one last kill... Last night, last death... The whole Sweet Apple Acres was decorated with Nightmare Night stuff, but it still didn't make it scary... But, I knew very well what to do to make it scary... There was a timber, not very far, inside the Apple Forest. I went to it... I saw a stallion next to the Wood Chipper, dressed as a vampire, the most clichê costume so far... But, I knew that stallion, it was nopony else but Pathfinder, a blue pony with a orange mane, also a not very nice pony, arrested for murdering and robbery... I decided to make him wish he never left prison... I hided behind the bunch of cutten trees, apparently, he was a worker at the timber, bad job to choose... When he grabbed his axe to apparently go and chop more wood, I acted... I went behind him, and poked him... "Hey, what's u-OW!!" He screamed and dropped his axe, I tried to grab one of his leg and make him fall, but I received a kick on the face... He went to his axe, that's when I noticed a piece of wood on the ground and threw it, I hitted him in the eye! That's when I ran to him and threw him back, close to the chipper... I turned the chipper on, and grappled him by his shoulders, and then, I sticked his hind legs in the chipper, it started slowly pulling and crushing him in, he obviously screamed... But the screams wouldn't make much difference, it was Nightmare Night, everypony would think it was somepony falling into a prank or also a piece of the decoration... That's when I noticed his belly was already getting crushed, he started vomiting blood, I decided to make things get faster, I started pushing he in and in a matter of time, he was already almost all in... I looked infront of the chipper, the trees were covered in blood, not only them but also me, that's when suddently the chipper jammed... I looked at pathfinder, half of his body and a little from his chest was eaten by the chipper...now, I need to get this costume off and get rid of it... I removed what was left from Pathfinder and undressed myself, and threw the clothes in the chipper instead, and turned it on again... I left the area and went back to my home, it was almost morning already... Nightmare Night and it's nightmares were over...for now... Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:Skyblack